Keputusan Terakhir
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Setelah berhasil membunuh Danzo. Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura. dan mereka bertarung? Di lain pihak. Madara ingin meringkrut Sakura sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? RnR Please...


**KEPUTUSAN TERAKHIR**

**By Sakura Dini**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto. Aku Harus Jujur-Kerispatih**

**Pairing: SasuSaku **

**Note: Songfic. Full Sasuke's POV **

ket: yang bercetak tebal dan miring adalah lirik lagu kerispatih 'Aku Harus Jujur'. Happy Reading… semoga menghibur. ^_^

Aku duduk bersimpuh. Baju putih berlambang uchiha yang ku gunakan sudah sangatlah kotor. Beberapa noda darah dan sobekan kecil menghiasi bajuku. Badanku babak belur dan nafasku sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Aku lelah. Cakraku sudah banyak ku habiskan akibat pertarungan sebelumnya melawan danzo. Tidak ada lagi Karin di sampingku yang biasa menolongku. Karna aku sendiri yang membunuh wanita itu.

_**Maafkan kali ini aku harus jujur**_

Siang ini matahari tidak tampak. Awan semakin mendung. Hembusan angin bertiup pelan menggerakkan dedaunan pepohonan. Ingin rasanya aku menjadi angin membelai rambut merah mudanya yang indah. Namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sakura masih sanggup berdiri. Padahal aku sudah menyerangnya habis-habisan. Beberapa bekas tusukan sudah berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. Meskipun tidak satupun yang mengenai organ vital. Karena memang aku tidak berniat membunuhnya.

Sudah lebih dari 1 jam aku bertarung melawan Sakura. Tapi dia masih bisa bertahan. Aku bisa melihat tubuh jenjangnya berdiri berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter di hadapanku. Penampilannya tidak jauh beda denganku yang sudah babak belur.

_**Kau harus tau siapa aku sebenarnya**_

Sial! Tangan kiriku sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Sakura berhasil melumpuhkannya saat pertarungan tadi. Kini aku tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu. Genjutsu pun yang biasa menjadi andalanku tidak mempan padanya.

Sakura lebih kuat dari terakhir kali ku melihatnya. Dan juga lebih cantik. Akh.. bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu.

_**Terfikir dalam benakku**_

_**Tentang cinta terlarang**_

_**Selama ini kupendam**_

Arrghh…!! Kenapa harus Sakura yang aku lawan!

Aku lebih memilih berhadapan dengan 5 kage sekaligus daripada harus menghabisi Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Bukan karena Sakura lebih kuat dariku. Melainkan karena aku lemah dihadapan dia. Dan aku berusaha menutupi semuanya.

_**Jangan salahkan keadaan ini sayang**_

_**Semua adalah keterbatasanku saja**_

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan mulai mengeluarkan chakra. Siap mengeluarkan serangan berikutnya.

Cih! Apa dia tidak sadar? Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Bahkan dia sekarang berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Bagaimana caranya dia mendekatiku dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter saat ini.

Lihat dirimu bodoh! Darah terus saja mengalir dari bahu kananmu! Lebih baik kau menyerah saja sebelum semuanya terlambat! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat Sakura menderita lebih dari ini.

Dari awal aku memang tidak berniat membunuh Sakura. Tapi jika dia masih hidup ……

_**Tak mampu menjadi yang kau mau**_

_**Aku mencoba**_

_**Dan aku tak mampu**_

"Pergilah selagi kau bisa" ucapku datar. Menyembunyikan segala kegelisahan dan kekhawatiranku padanya.

Yah. Sebaiknya Sakura pergi sebelum Madara breksek itu datang. Dia punya niat buruk pada Sakura. Meringkutnya menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki dengan alasan sebagai pengganti Karin. Huh! Yang benar saja.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sakura tidak boleh mengikuti jejakku. Cukup aku saja yang menjadi ninja criminal dan dibenci seluruh orang. Sedangkan Sakura pantas menjadi pahlawan shinobi konoha bersama Naruto.

Kita sudah ditakdirkan hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Aku terlanjur jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi.

_**Tak bisa lagi mencintaimu**_

_**Dengan sisi lainku**_

"Kau akan menyesal jika masih ada di sini" ancamku. Berharap dia segera pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Aku tidak akan lari" tegasnya. Benar-benar keras kepala. Sampai kapan dia akan berhenti mengejarku, menghantuiku, menghadiri setiap mimpi-mimpi di malamku.

"Kau menyebalkan!" kataku. Menyebalkan sehingga aku tidak punya waktu sedikit pun untuk melupakan dirimu.

"Kenapa kau… selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Kenapa ya? Mungkin aku hanya jujur….

_**Aku tak sanggup**_

_**Menjadi biasa**_

_**Aku tak sanggup**_

"Percuma saja. Aku tidak akan kembali Konoha"

"TIDAK!" seru Sakura dengan lantang. "Bukan itu tujuanku" ia menggeleng.

"…"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SASUKE!!" teriak Sakura

Aku kaget mendengarnya. Bukan tentang perkataan niat membunuhnya. Tapi karena Sakura memanggilku…. Tanpa embel-embel 'kun' lagi.

Sebegitu nistanya kah diriku? Sehingga kau tidak memanggilku seperti dulu lagi?

Apakah di hatimu juga sudah tidak ada tempat untukku lagi?

Padahal ku kira… setelah Itachi meninggal, aku masih punya seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus…

Pupus sudah semua harapan itu. Aku memang sudah jatuh di lubang kegelapan tanpa kasih sayang.. dan cinta.

_**Tak ada satu pun**_

_**Yang mungkin bisa**_

_**Terima kau seperti aku**_

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mataku basah. Kali ini bukan karena ametarasu atau pun susano'o. tapi karena hatiku yang sakit. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus melakukannya. Dan mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini.

Saat ini. Satu-satunya senjata yang bisa kugunakan adalah pedang kusanagi yang kugenggam di tangan kananku.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Aku berusaha berdiri. Tak peduli tangan kiriku lumpuh. Ditambah lagi racun dalam tubuhku sudah menyebar. Semua kesakitan ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati yang kurasakan. Berat hati ini untuk melakukannya. Tapi… apa boleh buat. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku.

_**Ku mohon jangan**_

_**Salahkan aku lagi**_

Aku berlari ke arah Sakura dengan pedang kusanagi di tangan kananku. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang siap melayangkan pukulannya.

Pukulan Sakura berhasil aku hindari. Dan akhirnya pedang kusanagi menjadi saksi kunci berakhirnya pertempuran ini.

'CRAST'

Untuk terakhir kalinya. Darah mengalir.

Ah… leganya. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang berjarak hanya beberapa inci dariku. Menatap mata emerald untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajah yang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini.

Sakura melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku tersenyum padanya. Senyuman tulus hanya untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih…" kataku.

_**Ini aku yang sebenarnya**_

Pedang kusanagi menembus tubuhku sendiri. Yeah. Aku berhasil. Membalikkan pedang kusanagi ke arah dadaku sendiri. Inilah keputusanku. Mengakhiri hidupku di tangan Sakura.

Bibir Sakura gemetar. Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. Wajah Sakura tampak kebingungan.

Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Membunuhku bukan? Lihatlah! Kau berhasil. Bahkan aku membantumu.

Sudahlah. Aku tak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah siap untuk mati. Tujuanku sudah tercapai. Dendamku sudah terbalaskan. Tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan di dunia ini. Tak ada kah? Hmm… ku rasa masih ada satu.

"Ke…kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

_**Maafkan kali ini aku harus jujur**_

Masih ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku lakukan. Sesuatu yang selama ini kupendam. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasanku ini. Dalam detik-detik terakhirku di dunia ini.

"Ke… kena-pa…ka-u…me-lakukannya?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan isak tangisnya.

"Karena… Aku… Mencintaimu…Sakura…" mata Sakura terbelalak.

Aku merasa melihat Sakura membalas senyumanku seraya berkata "Aku juga…". Entah itu khayalanku atau bukan.

Mata onyxku terpejam. Tubuhku terjatuh dipelukan Sakura.

Hangat. Entah karena pelukan Sakura. Atau karena hal lain…

Rasa sakit di tubuhku berangsur-angsur mehilang. Tubuhku terasa melayang. Rasanya benar-benar tak ada beban.

Samar-samar ku dengar suara teriakan.

Teriakan dari seorang gadis yang memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum. Mendengar sebutan namaku yang selama ini aku rindukan terucap dari bibir Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN……!!!"

-

-

-

-

Sudahlah.

Jangan menangis lagi Sayang.

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Di dunia yang berbeda.

Aku menungumu di sini.

Bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Itachi, Asuma, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Chiyo (yang katanya mengenal dirimu), bahkan Danzo ada di sini, dan anggota akatsuki lainnya.

Tidak ada lagi permusuhan dan pertengkaran di dunia akhir ini.

Yang ada hanya pertemanan dan kasih sayang. Semua bahagia di sini.

Aku yakin Kau pasti akan menyusulku.

Cepat atau lambat.

Benar begitu kan?

Sakura…….. ^_^

**~~The End~~**

Sungguh fanfic yang sangat nista (author membenturkan kepala di laptop *dicincang emak*)

Aku terharu saat terinspirasi mau membuat fanfic ini.

Hikz…. Hikz…. Hikz….

Aku sendiri bingung. Fanficku yang ini happy ending atau tidak? Bagaimana menurut para readers? Tolong Balas di review….

Oh ya! Satu lagi pertanyaanku. Apakah Sasuke disini OOC? (Author garuk kepala karena ada kutu di rambut Sasuke :-D *dichidori*)

Dan jika fanfic ini tidak jelas alurnya. Mohon dimaafkan. Kareena aku masih author amatir.

Aku hampir putus asa menjadi Author. Karena fanfic pertamaku yang berjudul 'Dilema Cinta Diantara Sahabat' yang memberikan review hanya 2 orang. Hikz…hikz…hikz… (author menangis di sudut ruangan)

Aku harap, kali ini lebih dari 2 orang. Please…. (memasang pupil eyes)

**~~Terima Kasih~~**

**^_^**


End file.
